Shinigami Record
Shinigami Record (シニガミレコード Shinigami Rekōdo) is an album exclusive song, which is featured on the Mekakucity Days album. It's also called The story of staring with one's eyes. Background : Shinigami Record tells the story of Azami, a medusa, who is living all alone in the woods, starting to think about the meaning of her own existence in this world. As she watches the people coming by now and then, she notices that they age and therefore die very quickly compared to her as a medusa. As she is out one day, she meets a young soldier, who is not afraid of her and gets to know him after some hesitation. The two eventually fall in love, become a couple and decide to spend their life together. : Time passes and Azami gets pregnant. She bears a child named Shion, who makes her value her life with her family more than ever. As her child grows, she starts to notice that her husband has grown older very fast as well and would die soon, while she and Shion are still young. Not able to stand the thought, she decides to create a never-ending world by harnessing the power of her snakes and wishes for that place to be a new home for her family, where no one would have to grow older anymore. She leaves her family for this reason, wanting them to wait for her return. : After she has completed the world known as Kagerou Daze, she continues to wait in front of the door of it, wishing her husband and daughter to come to her to embrace their new life. After a while, as no one seemed to come, she starts to realize that her husband has died by now and that a long time must have passed. Realizing this, she loses interest in the never-ending world for which she has no use anymore. Though she has no reason for going there anymore, she thinks about leaving into the new world alone, since she is no good for humans. But the thought of having lost her husband forces her to break down and she starts to cry. In the end, she leaves into the new world on her own.Kagerou Daze IV -the missing children- Lyrics & Translation |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|English Translation= (Unofficial Translation) I think about the meaning of existence A lonely monster. "Humans die really quickly," I continued with a surprised face. A young soldier fell into love with The lonely monster. "Let's spend a lifetime together like this." Holding warm hands. Treasuring the start of each and every day, The monster, which could also have children. "You're the only one that grows old." I realized I can't stand it. Harnessing the power of snakes, I don't care anymore if it were lost I created a never-ending world. Let's go with only our family. Waiting for you in front of the door, You never appear. I counted the floating clouds The sky seems lonely somehow. Somewhere in the middle of that I realized that you weren't coming. "If so, I'm not interested anymore" Should I disappear in this world alone? I don't want to forgive you, but even now, I still love you.Translation by KiwiLapis Trivia * It was voted as the #24 Kagerou Project song in the KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019.KagePro Song Popularity Ranking 2019 manga References }} Category:All pages Category:Exclusive Songs Category:Mekakucity Days Category:Songs